Merry Christmas, Darling
by phofstadter
Summary: Leonard and Penny spend their first Christmas together as a married couple, complete with a very special surprise. Future LP fluff. One-shot for Christmas 2012.


**Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy! Merry Newtonmas everyone and I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: The Big Bang Theory belongs to those who create and market it. The show is not mine and I do not make any profit off of my fanfictions. **

* * *

Penny knew that Leonard hadn't had the best of Christmases growing up. This was their first Christmas together as a married couple, and she was going to do whatever it took to make sure this was perfect. For once, there would no research papers or grading, just love, love, love. Okay, and maybe a few presents too – what could she say, she couldn't help herself from going a teeny bit overboard.

She'd decorated the tree and hung up the wreaths, baked Christmas cookies that probably weren't so good (but hey, she'd tried) and filled the spot underneath the tree with presents. Now, on Christmas Eve, Penny tied a bow on the final present, fiddling with it in her lap. She smirked and placed the small, gold box under the tree. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

Penny heard the key turn in the lock as Leonard walked in. "Hey, babe," She greeted him, smiling.

"Hey, you," He replied. She met him halfway and let him wrap his arms around her waist, kissing him. He smiled against her lips and she smiled back, excitement bubbling up inside her like she's five years old again. "What's all this?" He asked once they reluctantly pull apart, looking around.

"It's our first Christmas together, Leonard," She said, turning to look around the room too. "I wanted it to be special,"

He grinned, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "It's perfect, thank you,"

She bit her lip and walked over to the radio, turning it on to a Christmas station. She turned back to Leonard, extending her hand. "Dance with me, Dr. Hofstadter?" She asked.

He slipped his fingers through hers and pulled her up against him. She giggled involuntarily. "Why of course, Mrs. Hofstadter." He answered.

She bent down to rest her chin on his shoulder, and he held onto her. They swayed slowly, and Penny sighed to herself, savoring this moment. Suddenly, she felt a wave of nausea come over her, and her hand instinctively reached up to cover her mouth. _Oh God, _She thought. _Please, not now…_

Leonard looked concerned. "Penny, are you o –"

But she made a mad dash to the bathroom before he can finish. She hunched over the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach. She heard Leonard walk in and felt her hair be lifted off her neck as he held it back. Penny rested her head on the edge of the toilet seat, feeling the coolness against her forehead and taking deep breaths. Finally, she sat up and met Leonard's worried expression.

"Baby, you've been sick for weeks," He was saying, rubbing her back. "I think you should go to the doctor. After the holidays I'll call –"

Penny cut him off. "I've already been to the doctor," She said. There's a pause, and Penny decided to speed up tonight's schedule a little. "Come on,"

She stood up and took his hand, dragging him to the living room. "Where are we going?" He asked.

She plopped down by the tree, and handed him the small, gold box that holds his gift. "Your present," She explained. "I think you should open it now,"

He gave her a confused look, wondering why she's changing the subject probably, but does as she's asked. Penny bit her lip and Leonard opened the lid, and she felt butterflies in her stomach as his expression changed from that of confusion to one of hopefulness. "Oh my God," He said. "Penny, are you…?" He trailed off, holding up the tiny, yellow onesie reading 'I Love My Daddy'.

Penny smiled and nodded. "I'm pregnant," She affirmed.

Leonard goes from hopeful to grinning. "Oh my God," He said again, peppering her face with kisses. "I love you; I love you so much…"

"I love you too," She laughed, capturing his lips this time. They'd been talking about having a baby in the recent months, but nothing had really come out of it. She was thrilled that he was so thrilled.

"How far along are you?" Leonard asked excitedly. "When did you find out? When are you due?"

"Hold on, one question at a time!" Penny teased. "I am seven weeks. I found out last week and it was very, _very_ hard not to tell you, but I wanted to make it extra memorable. And finally, we are due on August 3. I hope that works for you, because I can't change it,"

"It's perfect," He told her, kissing her again. "Oh, I love you,"

She smiled, and stood up again. "You know, I have another present for you,"

"Nothing can beat the first one," He said, standing up himself and taking her hand.

"Well, this one can come in second," She said seductively, leading him towards their bedroom. He's compliant.

Later, she rolled over and looked at the clock. "Leonard," She gasped, shaking his shoulder. He stirred and sat up. "It's 12:04," She told him. "It's Christmas!"

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, Penny," He told her, before bending down, lifting up her pajama top and kissing her stomach. "And merry Christmas to you too!"

She grinned and rolled her eyes at the action, but she loves it. She felt perfectly content where she was right then, lying in bed with her husband on Christmas morning, talking to their baby. She didn't think either of them would ever forget this. "Merry Christmas, Leonard,"

* * *

**UGH. FLUFF! I think I rotted my teeth. How about yours? **

**It wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, but hey. Well, I hope you enjoyed this short little one-shot of mine! I really don't know how I got this idea…then again, all of my ideas are pretty random. **

**Any and all reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for reading and once again, merry Newtonmas and a happy New Year!**


End file.
